Lineage
by Tangled up in Blu
Summary: “I guess they oversold me, huh? Being your one & only vessel,” Dean said. “You’re my true vessel,” Michael replied. “But not my only one. It’s a bloodline,stretching back to Cain & Abel. It’s in your blood, your father’s blood, your family’s blood.”
1. Chapter 1

**_"Well I guess they oversold me then, huh? Being your one and only vessel," Dean said. "You're my true vessel," Michael replied. "But not my only one." "What is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked. "It's a bloodline," Michael answered. "Stretching back to Cain and Abel. It's in your blood, your father's blood, your family's blood." F_rom the episode "The Song Remains the Same"**

**This story takes place right after "The Real Ghostbusters"**

"Dean – the lighter – I dropped the lighter!"

"Pick It Up," Dean wheezed. A dull roar had started in Dean's ears as the pressure on his chest increased. Hanging fifteen feet in the air, Dean's arms and legs no longer had the strength to flail. Spots danced in front of his eyes as he tried to call his brother's name,

The heat blast from the demise of the spirit barely registered as Dean dropped to the barn floor. Though the air was filled with a fetid acidic smoke and he was sure that an eight hundred pound gorilla was sitting on his chest, Dean gulped at the air as the blackness receded. "Sammy?" he croaked.

"I'm here." Sam answered as he scrambled across the floor, blood dripping from a gash in his head. It had been so long since the brothers had dealt with a run-of-the-mill haunting, they were almost out of practice. But damn, it had been fun - almost nostalgic.

Dean's eyes fluttered open and he started to speak; choked, cleared his throat and tried again. "You o.k.?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Just peachy," Dean replied as he rolled to his side and then his belly. If he could just get up on all fours, he knew he could make it the rest of the way up. "We need to move . . ."

"Yeah, I know. Can I . . ." Sam reached down to help his brother but wasn't sure where he could touch him without causing him more pain.

I'm good," Dean said in an adamant voice. It would have been more convincing if it had been more than a whisper.

They stumbled as one through the door as the smoke continued to thicken. "Damn!" Sam thought. "The hay's caught." The barn went up with an actual whoosh as the boys moved toward the Impala, parked in the next field.

Dean chuckled weakly. "Hey Sam, Old McDonald had a . . . uh oh . . ." Sam rolled his eyes at the bad joke as he propped Dean up against the car. Dean's color was better and he seemed to be breathing easier but Sam couldn't be sure in the pre-dawn light.

"Keys." Sam demanded.

"Locks." Dean replied, as if they were playing a word association game.

"Dean, you're in no condition to drive. Where are they?"

"Musta left them in her room . . ." Dean muttered

"Whose Room?"

"The farmer's daughter," Dean answered as he pulled them from his pocket, waggling his eyebrows. The swelling that had begun around Dean's left eye ruined the effect but Sam gave him a ghost of a smile.

"Jerk," Sam muttered.

"Bitch," Dean replied, grateful for the snatch of normalcy.

Dean slid into the driver's side of the Impala and started the engine as Sam loped around to the other side.

"Dean,"

Dean jerked, startled by the voice behind him even as he recognized it. "Jeeze, Cas! I'm gonna start hanging a bell around your neck."

"A bell? " Castiel asked with a faintly puzzled look on his face.

"Nevermind," Dean

"Hey Cas," Sam greeted the angel as he pulled his door closed. "What's up?"

"Sam," Castiel greeted the brother before turning back to Dean. "I have received a message that, if true, is cause for great concern."

"You received a message from who?" Dean asked suspiciously.

" I do not know."

Dean rolled his eyes. "What? You find it on Craig's List - Heaven? Cas, you know better . . .answering those ads can be dangerous."

Castiel decided to ignore the pop cluture reference and plunged ahead. "Dean, is there another Winchester?"

"What? You mean like cousins?" Sam asked, puzzled.

"No," Castiel replied, "I mean a direct descendant of John Winchester."

Dean grimaced. He didn't really like to talk about it - or think about it. "There was . . . Adam, but he was . . . he died."

"Killed by ghouls, before we even knew about him." Sam continued, regret clear on his face.

Dean slammed the gear shift down into drive with more force than was necessary. He had never really had a chance to come to terms with his father's secret family so he had done what he did best - he locked it away in a box in his mind along with his memories of hell, the death of his parents and his experience with the djinn.

Castiel frowned as he considered what the boys had told him. While he hadn't known about this lost brother of Sam and Dean's, the fact of his existence did not make sense in relation to the message he had received.

"I do not think the message was in reference to . . . Adam," Castiel said, the name uncomfortable on his tongue.

"What did this mysterious message actually say, Cas?" Dean said irritated, having lost the rosy glow from the successful ghost hunt.

Cas sighed. "It said that another Winchester had been found - one that would have power over both the Michael - sword and the Vessel of Lucifer. . . And that Lucifer's soldiers were closing in on this Winchester."

Sam and Dean unconsciously glanced at each other to see if this new bit of mystery had rung any bells with the other. Dean's jaw clenched and Sam rubbed his eyes, looking wearily at the angel and answering for them both. "I got nothing. Are you sure that this 'message' was legit? Not just some demon or maybe Zachariah trying to distract us. Bring us to the surface?"

Castiel considered Sam's question for a moment. "I suppose that is a possibility although I do not . . ."

Castiel was cut off by the ring of Dean's cell. Shifting to pull it out of his front pocket, Dean flipped it open with one hand while keeping the other on the wheel, answering, "Yeah?"

"Dean?" The voice on the other end had Dean slamming on the brakes and pulling to the side of the deserted highway. It was a voice he had had dreams about but never expected to hear again.

"Lisa?" Dean asked, his stomach in knots.

"Dean," Lisa said with obvious relief, like his name was a prayer answered. "Dean, I need your help. Ben's missing . . ."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N : This Chapter is all Boy Angst but I needed to get it out of the way before we started in on the action. Next chapter should be up by the end of the weekend. As always, reviews are appreciated - especially constructive critisism. _

Lineage Chapter 2

Dean raced across the state of Illinois, his mind reliving the past. Lisa had said that Dean was not Ben's father, that she had had a paternity test done. And Dean had believed her - or at least he wants to think he believed her. A small part of him, one he hadn't acknowledged until now, had questioned Lisa even after her denials. But the looming deadline of his death and upcoming trip way down south had allowed him to ignore that small voice in the back of his head . However, now it was shouting.

"Dean, it could just be a coincidence,"

Dean gave Sam a pained and knowing look. "Yeah, cause that's what our life is known for - amazing coincidences."

Sam grimaced, conceding the point. Whatever their lives may be, it wasn't about coincidence and serendipity - it was about fate and destiny.

"I don't understand," Castiel stated again from the back seat. "Why are we going to Indiana? What does that have to do with the message?"

Dean had tried to gloss over the details with Cas and it had worked for the past six hours. However, the angel wasn't going to give up on an explanation.

Dean clenched his jaw and adjusted his grip on the steering wheel. "The spring before I went to hell, I visited an old . . . Girlfriend . . . Just to catch up."

By now, Castiel knew Dean well enough to know he meant fornication but he stayed silent, allowing Dean to continue.

"What I didn't know was she had become a mother since I saw her last. The real kicker was it seems she became a mother about nine months after I last saw her."

Sam looked behind him at the angel and asked, "You do know what he's saying, right?"

Castiel gave Sam one of his patented condescension looks before answering. "Yes, Sam. I understand basic human biology and the drive to procreate."

Sam held up his hands in surrender before turning back around. Castiel continued, "You believe this boy is your son."

Dean grimaced and ran a hand over his mouth. When Cas said it out loud like that . . . "I didn't - I mean I asked Lisa and she said he wasn't but . . . I don't know . . . There was something about the kid." Dean heaved a heavy sigh before continuing. "If there is even the slightest chance that this message and Ben's disappearance are related - if we're . . . related, we have to get him back."

Castiel leaned back, thinking.

Sam chimed in. "It would explain the message. We Winchester's are notorious for doing whatever it takes to keep the others safe Dean. You're living proof of that." Dean snorted at the ironic statement but Sam continued, "I mean, it's like Gabriel said, we are each other's greatest weakness. If Ben is Dean's then . . ." Sam's voice trailed off instead of voicing the obvious.

Sam's mind was moving at lightening speed. He might be an uncle - an Uncle! Sam barely remembered the quiet little boy he and Dean dropped off at Lisa Braeden's house but just the thought that his brother might be Ben's father made Sam's heart swell with undefined emotions that seemed to be a mix of love and fear and strangely enough - hope. He knew there was nothing he wouldn't do to keep his nephew safe. Even if Ben wasn't Dean's, just the possibility was enough to make Sam determined to save the little boy. He could only imagine how Dean was feeling.

Castiel broke the silence, "Yes if the child is truly a Winchester, then he must be found as quickly as possible and kept safe - from both sides," he added darkly.

Dean's eyes jerked to the mirror to look at Castiel. "What? Are you saying that the angels might have taken Ben? Why would they do that? Blackmail?"

Castiel shifted his eyes to the window, remaining silent.

However, understanding dawned on Sam's face; and with it came panic. "Dean, didn't you say that Michael told you that it was a blood line - that you weren't his only vessel?"

Realization and horror hit Dean at once. "Could he do that?" Dean demanded the angel behind him. "Could he possess Ben?"

Castiel gave a weary sigh. "Yes. If Ben is your son and he gave Michael permission, then Ben could hold Michael's essence."

The desolation in Dean's voice was overwhelming. "I would have to make a choice. Like Jimmy did when you possessed Claire. Either I give myself over to Michael or I condemn my son to being Michael's meat suit - until he kills Lucifer or Lucifer kills him." Dean's eyes were filled with anguish as he looked over at his brother, coming to a second horrifying conclusion in as many minutes. If Michael took Ben and somehow Lucifer got his claws into Sam, Dean would be forced to choose between the two - and watch one of them die - killed by the other. Dean looked in the mirror back at Castiel and said brokenly, "What am I supposed to do?"

The question made Sam shiver with dread but he didn't know why. He just knew he had to find a way to reassure his brother - to bring him back from the edge. "Dean, we will find him first. We will. I swear."

Dean flashed a grateful look at Sam, so damn glad he didn't have to go through this alone - at least not yet. Dean glanced in the rearview again at the angel who had pulled him out of hell, who had become a trusted ally and friend to him. Silently, Castiel reached over the seat and placed his hand firmly on Dean's shoulder.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: For those of your reviewing, thanks so much for your words of encouragement. I hope you like the next chapter. I started it and it kinda ran away with me. For those looking forward to lots of action and ass-kicking, I aplogize. The angst was just too good to gloss over. However, ass-kicking is coming - I swear. And now, for the moment we all have been waiting for . . .

Chapter 3

Dean swallowed his nervousness as he pulled into the Whispering Pines subdivision. So much had happened since he'd seen Lisa last. Dean had been trying to decide how he would react if he found out Ben really was his - on the one hand, he hadn't been lying when he said he would have been proud to be Ben's father - I mean what a cool kid. However, life for a Winchester wasn't lollipops and moonbeams. If Dean were honest, his father had been the longest lived of any of them and had only lasted until age 50. His mother, Sam and he had all died before age 30 - the condition didn't necessarily stick but it didn't change the fact.

Dean pushed these considerations to the back of his mind as he pulled up in front of the Braedon home. Getting out of the car, Dean could feel Sam directly behind his right shoulder and Castiel behind his left. He couldn't help the small smile - he had an entourage.

Dean raised his fist to knock when the door burst open and he suddenly found his arms full of Lisa Braedon. Dean's eyes slid shut for just a second, enjoying the feel of her, the smell of her before he focused on what she was saying.

"Thank God! Thank God you're here! I didn't know what to do. The police have been useless - I mean they're trying but I couldn't help but think that maybe the changlings had come back and . . ."

Dean pulled back, taking hold of her upper arms and looking intently into her dark eyes. "Whoa. Okay. It's going to be okay. We'll find him. I promise."

Lisa stared back at Dean a full ten seconds before nodding and then noticed the other two men standing behind Dean, looking uncomfortable. Lisa could feel the blush beginning to rise in her face.

"I'm sorry. I've just been so . . ." she shook her head. "Anyway, please come in."

Dean took a seat on the couch, Sam sitting in the arm chair. "Lisa, you remember my brother, Sam, right?"

Lisa had to pull herself out of her thoughts, glancing at the taller man. "yes, thanks for coming Sam."

Sam smiled and nodded.

"And this is Cas"

Lisa looked at the man standing stoically by the breakfast bar, looking out of place. "Nice to meet you." she said for lack of a better response.

He nodded but did not smile, making Lisa slightly nervous. Who was this guy, who looked like a podiatrist with a hangover, and what was he doing with Dean and Sam?

She realized she was staring and consciously turned back to Dean who said, "Okay, Lisa we need you to tell us everything - and I mean everything."

Lisa sighed. This wasn't going to be an easy conversation and she really wished Dean had come alone. All three men stared at her, waiting on her to start. Shifting in her chair anxiously, she began.

"It happened last Saturday evening. Ben had had a baseball game that afternoon and was still in his uniform, dirt from head to toe, you know?" Dean nodded with a small smile, encouraging her to continue. "We had plans to go for pizza and see Avatar. He had been after me to see it for weeks but we just hadn't had the opportunity. Anyway, he was out front talking to the little boy next door and I told him that if he wanted to make the movie, he had to come take a shower right away. I knew I wouldn't have to coax him and sure enough, 30 seconds later I heard him come through the front door and head upstairs."

"Where were you?" Sam interrupted gently.

"I was in the kitchen, reading a recipe book. It's hard to get Ben to eat anything but cheeseburgers these days. Boys, you know."

Dean could feel Sam's eyes slide towards him as he uttered, "Yeah, I know." but Dean purposely ignored him, keeping his eyes on Lisa and saying, "Go on."

"So anyway, I heard the shower and glanced at the clock. I have to make sure he stays in there for a full five minutes - otherwise I know he didn't really wash. So, I guess six or seven minutes went by and I heard the shower turn off. I was getting ready to call upstairs when, well, we had a blackout."

"A blackout?" Dean asked, trepidation in his voice.

"Yeah, it was the weirdest thing. The lights flickered on and off for about 20 seconds and then just went black. I grabbed a flashlight and headed upstairs - the bathroom doesn't have any windows. But when I got there . . ." Lisa' big brown eye began to shine, her breaths coming in small gasps. "he was . . . He was . . . Just gone . . . I looked everywhere . . .I mean the towel was in the floor but he wasn't . . . anywhere . . . And I . . . and I thought maybe . . . You know he was playing a joke . . . But I called and called . . .and he didn't . . ." at this point Lisa completely broke down.

Dean clumsily placed his hand on Lisa's shoulder unsure what to do. Sam was a lot better at this touchy feely stuff. Looking over Lisa's bowed head to Sam, he mutely called for help, spurring Sam up out of his chair to sit on the other side of Lisa, placing an arm around her murmuring, "It's okay, We'll fine him." Over and over until Lisa's sobs wound down.

Dean took Lisa's hand in his and squeezed gently. "What happened after that?"

Lisa snuffled, wiping her eyes clumsily. "Well, I called the police and . . . " A box of Kleenex was thrust into Lisa's face, startling all three sitting on the couch.

Dean looked up at Cas in bewilderment. Cas looked back, expressionless. "Is this not correct?" Castiel asked, a small frown forming on his face.

Sam gently grabbed the box setting it down on the coffee table after offering Lisa one. Breaking the awkward silence Sam said, "No, Cas. That's great. Thank you."

Lisa stared at Castiel perplexed before continuing. "uhhh, anyway, they took a preliminary report. The house had no signs of a break - in so they tried to tell me that Ben had just, you know, taken off. Run away. I tried to tell them that Ben wouldn't do something like that. Even at his angriest, he'd never run away. It just goes against his nature. Ben's the type that bottles everything up until he explodes but I don't think they believed me. They had me call all his friends and when that didn't turn up anything, they put out an APB. That was five days ago. They call me every day to "apprise" me of the situation but I can tell, they don't have a clue." Lisa's voice became harder, angrier as she spoke. " I couldn't just sit here and do nothing. Some friends of mine put his picture up all over town and they held a candlelight vigil but I realized the smartest thing I could do was to call you - just in case it was - you know - not . . .normal."

Dean squeezed her hand again. "It was a smart thing to do. I just wish you had done it sooner."

Lisa's eyes shifted away from Dean's guiltily. "I wanted to," she said lowly. "I just didn't want you to feel obligated."

Dean signaled Sam with his eyes. Sam nodded minutely and stood. "Well, Cas and I are going to go upstairs to check out Ben's bedroom, give you guys a chance to talk."

"Wait," Castiel said, "aren't you going to ask her . . ."

Castiel's question was cut off abruptly when Sam grabbed his upper arm. " We'll just be upstairs," Sam said again pointedly as he propelled the angel towards the staircase, grateful Cas had allowed him to do so. Afterall, it was impossible to manhandle a heavenly host if he didn't want to be.

Lisa and Dean sat next to each other on the couch, both becoming increasingly uneasy with the heavy silence.

"So umm, do you want a drink?" Lisa asked not quite looking at Dean.

Dean didn't mean to but he sighed in relief, saying "Oh God yes."

Lisa let out a humorless chuckle and headed into the kitchen. Dean could hear her getting out glasses and ice as he wandered around the living room, looking at the family photos. He picked up one in particular, one that make him smile - Ben in his uniform, bat slung over his shoulder. "So, Ben plays baseball?"

"Yeah," Lisa called back. "He's really pretty good. He wants to be a professional player when he grows up." Lisa smiled as she came back into the living room, drinks in hand. "I really need to take him to see the White Sox play. He'd love that."

Dean closed his eyes against the surprising pain that moved through his chest. For a second he was in another living room, staring at a photo of his father with Adam, his youngest son. The envy Dean had felt when Adam had announced that it had been taken by his mom after they had attended the local pro team's game was still strong enough to make Dean's head swim. Dean sat the photo down abruptly and reached for the drink.

Taking two hard swallows, Dean said, "thanks" and sat back down on the couch. Lisa joined him and finally it was time to ask. Dean still hadn't figured out a way so he thought he would try subtlety. It had never worked for him before but what the hell.

"So," Dean started, fingers tapping on his glass nervously. "You know I was a pretty good ball player in high school. Thought I might even get a scholarship until I blew my knee. Apparently so was my dad. . . I guess it ran in the family . . ." Dean looked at Lisa hopefully.

"Guess so, " Lisa said noncommittally as she sipped her drink, looking away.

Dean ground his teeth together frustrated, thinking Okay, one more try and then I'm going to shake it out of her.

Taking a deep breath, Dean continued. "Yeah, my dad and I never got a chance to go to a ballgame together - always too busy with 'the job', you know." Dean glanced over - nothing. "I always thought that one day if I, you know, became a father, I would make sure to do that," Dean took another drink, savoring the burning feeling in his throat before adding quietly, "Every dad should do that with his son."

Lisa set her drink down suddenly. Turning to face him, Lisa said in a small voice, "Dean, I have to tell you something."

"Yeah? What?" Dean answered, fear and hope and something indescribable swirling in his stomach with the alcohol.

"I need to tell you that Ben"

"Dean?" Cas' voice sounded from the doorway.

Dean put his drink down a little too hard with a frustrated sigh. "Cas? Now is not a good time," he ground out.

Cas came striding into the room, apparently unrepentant. "Dean. Sam has found sulfur on the window seal of the child's room," he said urgently.

"Damn it! Show me," Dean replied. Castiel headed back the stairs with Dean and Lisa right behind.

Coming into the Ben's room, Dean stepped to the sill and ran his finger along the edge until the tips came up yellow. Closing his eyes, Dean took a small sniff before muttering "Damn it!" again.

"It's on the bedspread too," Sam said regretfully, tossing one of the pillows over.

"What?" Lisa asked, confused, frightened. "What's on the bedspread? Is it blood?"

"No, but it's just as bad. Guys, wait downstairs for me," Dean said in a hard voice and watched as his brother and the angel moved out of the room.

Dean took Lisa's hands in his own and pulled her down to sit on the bed beside him. Taking a deep breath, Dean started.

"Lisa, you know how I told you that my job was basically killing things that you thought were only in nightmares - like the changling and ghosts and monsters." Lisa nodded mutely before Dean when on. "Well, lately, Sam and I . . . and Cas too, have been mostly dealing with . . .killing demons." Dean watched as Lisa's eyes widened with disbelief. Quickly he continued, " I know. I know it sounds crazy. But you have to believe me about this. There is a war going on and Sam and I are caught right in the middle of it. There are a lot of demons out there, (and some angels too, Dean thought but didn't say outloud) who would like nothing better than to see me dead. The only thing better than that would be to see me hurt, to torture me. Do you understand?"

Tears had begun to track silently down Lisa's face but she just nodded again silently.

"Okay." Dean said before taking a deep breath. "Is there any reason, any reason at all that you can think of that would make Ben a target for demons?"

Silence filled the room for a good thirty seconds and then . . ."Because he's yours. I lied Dean. He's yours.," came the whispered reply. Lisa suddenly got up and moved across the room as if she was ready to jump out of her skin.

Even though Dean expected it, had come to believe it, hearing it confirmed from Lisa was like getting sucker punched in the stomach. It took him a second to catch his breath and when he did, he could only hiss a pained, "Why?"

"Because. Because you would have felt obligated," Lisa spat out like it was a four letter word. "I didn't want you in his life - in my life because your felt like you had to be. I wanted you to **want **to be in our - his life," Lisa's lips started trembling but she continued. "and I asked you! I asked you to stay and you said this wasn't your life! And GOD it isn't your life. I mean look at your life - the danger you're in - probably all the time. God only knows how many times you have come close to dying. What if I had told you, had told him, only for you to die six months later!"

Dean winced, realizing that he had indeed died six months later.

By this time, Lisa's entire body was shaking, tears streaming down her face as she yelled. "I was just trying to do what I thought was best for him - for us both. I'm sorry if you don't' understand that but . . ."

Dean moved towards Lisa like you would a wounded animal, softly trying to calm her. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not mad. You probably did the right thing." Gently Dean folded her in his arms shushing her. He could hear her talking into his chest.

"I wanted to tell you. I almost went after you. And now it's too late. Now he's gone."

Dean rocked her slowly, reassuring her. "We'll get him back. I swear to you, we'll get him back."

When Lisa had calmed once again, Dean gently disentangled his arms from her. Kissing her gently on the forehead, he said, "I need to talk to Sam and Cass - make a plan. Come on down stairs when you're ready."

Dean moved to the door and opened it but stopped. Without looking back at Lisa, he quietly said, "You know, I'm glad he's mine. I am. But it wouldn't have made a difference. Even if he hadn't been mine I still would have found him. It was enough that he was yours." With that confession off his chest, Dean Winchester left his son's room, softly closing the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Short chapter but longer ones coming - As always, please enjoy and review.

Chapter 4

Lisa had wiped her face with a washcloth, wincing at what she saw in the mirror. Pulling her hair back over her eyes, she knew it wasn't going to get any better and headed downstairs. She was unnoticed as she walked into the living room as both the brothers were focused on the third guy - the lawyer, thought Lisa.

"Cas, isn't there some way to track him? I mean you found Anna and she had gone back in time and across the country. Surely Ben can't be that hard," Dean was arguing intently. Castiel sighed again shaking his head.

"Dean, I could find Anna because she was also an angel. This is different. Whoever is holding Ben is obviously shielding him."

Lisa blinked, holding her breath. "What did you say?" she stuttered out.

All three men turned to look at her, surprised she was entered the room without them noticing. Dean grimaced, running a hand over this mouth before taking two long strides toward Lisa.

Lisa stared at him hard, repeating her question, "What did he say? Did he say he was . . ."

"Yeah, uh, Cas, I mean Castiel is you know . . ."Dean trailed off realizing how ridiculous he sounded. - especially to someone who hadn't been privy to his life for the past eighteen months.

Sam stepped in to help. "You know how Dean told you that monsters are real? And Demons? Well, it turns out Angels are too," he said softly. "He's kinda like . . .Dean's guardian angel."

"Oh God!" Lisa breathed out, her face losing all color as she sank down to the couch.

"Technically, that is not correct. Seraphim are guardians of humans. I am . .. "

"Cas, it doesn't matter . . ." Dean said quickly as he sat down beside Lisa. He didn't really expect her to react quite so dramatically. He didn't even know if she was religious or not.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. He's on our side . . ."

Lisa gripped the sleeve of Dean's shirt tightly. "No, you don't understand. I . . .I didn't understand."

Dean got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Understand what . . .exactly?"

Lisa was staring off into space as if she was reliving a scene from the past. "Ben . . .the other night I heard him talking in the bedroom. I thought maybe he was talking on the phone," she smiled a little. "He's only 10 but he has lots of friends . . . girl friends. I was going to get on him but when I opened the door he was sitting up in bed but didn't have a phone. I asked him who he was talking to and he said . . ." Lisa swallowed hard, "he said he was talking to his guardian angel."

"Damn It!" Dean exploded, coming to his feet to pace around the living room.

Lisa flinched at Dean's outburst and continued on in a guilty voice, "I didn't know! I mean, I thought it was sweet - like he was praying . . . We've never really been regular church goers, you know just on holidays and stuff. When I asked him what he talked about with his guardian angel, he just said 'stuff.' I could tell he didn't want to tell me - he wouldn't look at me, you know? But I just thought . . ." Lisa trailed off unsure of what to say.

Dean had both hands on the fireplace mantel, head down, desperately trying to hold on to his emotions, his anger. He didn't want to yell. He knew that Lisa couldn't have known but the helplessness and rage rolling through his body was almost overpowering. With a vicious swipe, Dean catapulted a vase from the mantel to the floor.

"Dean . . ." Sam started forwarded but stopped unsure whether to touch his brother.

Dean took another deep breath and as he had done his whole life, he pushed it down - the anger, the grief, everything. Turning he looked at Lisa first, then his brother before his eyes finally rested on Castiel. In a low growl, he said, "If Michael has my son . . . If he has . . ." Dean couldn't finish the sentence as the picture of Ben being forced to the back as Michael took over his tiny body flashed through his mind.

Sam placed an unsteady hand on Dean's shoulder. "We'll get him back . . ." he said softly.

"You're damn right we will," Dean snarled back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sam sat on the back porch swing, trying to get a handle on everything. He felt the air stir and knew without looking that Castiel stood behind him.

"Cas," Sam acknowledged. It was childish but he wanted to make sure the angel knew he hadn't snuck up on him. Of course, maybe he wasn't trying to.

"Sam." The angel stood silently behind Sam before continuing. "I am going to see if I can find any information. I will return soon."

"Okay," Sam said. However, instead of immediately leaving, Sam could feel the angel hesitate behind him. After a few seconds, Castiel lowered his voice and said quietly, "I am concerned about Dean."

Sam was concerned about Dean too but was more interested in the angle's perspective, so he stayed quiet.

"I have only seen him this . . . . desperate once before. I am . . . uneasy about what he may do."

Sam was surprised - not that Dean might do something stupid to save Ben - that he almost expected. What Sam wondered was when Dean had been this upset before. He wasn't even sure that their dad's death had torn Dean up like this. "When did. . ."

"The night you died," Castiel replied solemnly.

"Oh," Sam said bowled over. He hadn't been there for that, obviously. "I didn't realize you . . ."

"I have been watching Dean . . . and you . . . a very long time." the Angel said quietly, almost sounding tired.

Sam could feel the resentment rising in him. "If you were there, why didn't you . . ."

"I was forbidden," the anguished response came from behind him.

Sam sighed. What's done is done. And Dean will never stop being Dean. So, if it came down to it, Sam would step in. Forget that he owed Dean . . .well everything. Forget that he was the vessel for Lucifer - and death was a pleasant alternative to that. The fact was Ben was his nephew and he would be damned (pardon the pun) if he let either Dean or Ben miss out on getting to know each other. Dean was going to make a great father. After all, Dean had been more of a father to him than his father had been. Resolutely, Sam said, "We'll just have to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Yes, we will." Castiel replied and then was gone.

* * *

Dean paced in the living room, unable to find a way to release the pent up energy in his body. He glanced down at Lisa who had finally fallen asleep and gently placed a blanket from the couch over her. He had spent the better part of an hour convincing her that this wasn't somehow her fault - that there had been no way she could have know. A valium and a glass of whiskey later, she was finally asleep.

In truth, Dean knew that all this was his fault. He should have known that Lisa had lied, he would have known if he hadn't been so wrapped up in his own problems at the time. He had left her and his son completely unprotected. He had let them down. Dean's jaw clenched as tears formed in his eyes but he refused to give in to them. He could fix this - he would fix this - whatever it took - he would bring his son home to his mother.

They needed to be ready for when Cas got back. Dean turned to go find Sam but was brought up short by Castiel who was standing in the doorway watching him with a frown on his face.

"How long have you been standing there," Dean asked tensely.

"Not long." the angel replied. Before Dean could question him further Castiel continued. "I have a lead."

"Sam!" Dean called out the back and turned to face the angel again. "What lead?"

Sam came in to catch Castiel's answer. "If my source is correct, then the boy . . "

"Ben! His name is Ben!" Dean spat out, furious but unsure why.

Castiel stopped, staring at Dean for a moment before continuing. "Ben . . . Is being held by a demon named Apollyon. He is a king among the demons who hopes to become Lucifer top general in the coming war."

"Did you source say if Ben . . ." Sam began to ask but Castiel cut him off.

"He has not been harmed yet, from what I understand. He is being held in the hopes of luring Michael's true vessel into a trap."

"That ain't gonna happen," Dean said picking up his coat. In a strange way, Dean was almost relieved that Ben was being held by demons. To them, Ben's only use was leverage and so would be kept safe - and mentally intact - until a deal could be struck. He couldn't say they same if Angels had him.

"That is not all," Castiel uttered. "If the demons are unable to lure you into their trap, they hope to use Ben to . . ."

"What! To Do What?" Dean demanded anxiously.

Castiel turned to look at Sam, "convince his uncle into accepting Lucifer in exchange for the boy's . . Ben's freedom."

Sam grimaced at the impossible choice. He had sworn he would do anything to get Ben back but this . . .

Dean set his jaw, watching the pain and guilt flash across his brother's face. Dean didn't think it was possible but he was even more furious that they planned to use his son to get to his brother. Once again, the thought of having to choose between the two twisted in his gut. Resolutely, Dean decided to not consider that option. "That isn't going to happen either."

"Do you have a plan?" the angel asked warily. Castiel realized that if something happened to Ben Braedon, it may finally be the breaking point for both brothers.

"I will by the time we get there," Dean swore as he walked out the front door.

* * *

Benjamin Braedon was not a squeamish child. He had naturally been frightened when he had been snatched from his bedroom but had fought tooth and nail to get free. No matter how he had kicked and squirmed there had just been too many of them. Other than a few bruises, he hadn't been hurt - yet. But Ben knew it was just a matter of time.

Once he had been thrown into the small dark room, he had crawled around until he had found a wall and then methodically felt his way around, looking for a way out. He checked the door and finding it locked, had tried to find something to force the door open. After a few hours, he had to admit that there seemed to be no way out and decided to bide his time until he could escape.

That had been five days ago. Other than the peanut butter sandwiches and bottles of water that were shoved through a small hole in the door, he had not seen another living person. At first he had refused to eat, afraid that the food might make him sick but hunger eventually won out.

It was on his fifth day, alone and miserable, when Ben heard the voice he had unconsciously been waiting for.

"Where have you been? I thought you left me." Ben asked, both relieved and angry his angel had made him wait so long alone.

"I know. I just didn't know where you were. Can you get me out of here?" Ben cocked his head so he could better hear.

"My dad? What do you mean . . .Dean Winchester? He's my dad?" For the first time in five days, Ben's face lit up with a smile. Ben remembered Dean Winchester very well. For a long time, Ben had pretended Dean was his father but had to keep his real identity a secret since he was a superhero. However, he had given up that fantasy when his tenth birthday had come and gone without a word from Dean. Surely even a superhero wouldn't miss his son's birthday two times in a row. But now his angel was telling him not only was Dean his father but that he was on his way. That he had to be ready.

"Wait. What?" Ben realized he had not been listening to the angel.

"What's that mean - I have to accept you?" Ben didn't like the sound of that at all. It reminded him of a scary movie he had watched over at Ryan's after his parents had left the two up late at night.

Patiently Ben listened, trying to understand what his guardian angel was telling him. Finally he nodded, "Okay, if you have to . . .but only if he really gets in trouble, okay?" Ben nodded again, apparently satisfied with the answer. When his angel had gone, Ben settled back into the corner to wait. His dad, Dean Winchester, was on his way with his brother Sam and his guardian angel, who Ben thought was named Caster, or maybe Casper. He wasn't sure but it didn't really matter. Because not only did Ben Braedon have a real dad for the first time in his life but he had been right all along - his dad really was a hero.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is coming really fast now and I anticipate I will be finished by the end of the week. I hope you continue reading and reviewing.

Chapter 6

"Have I mentioned that this plan sucks?" Sam said again hoping against hope that Dean would change his mind. Sam eyed the dark warehouse where, if Castiel's source was right, Ben was being held.

"About six times," Dean muttered back, checking his gun. Dean didn't like the plan either. It was too much like the plan he saw himself execute in the future, sending a diversion through the front to be slaughtered while he snuck safely around back. It was just the only plan he could think of. However, he was going to suggest a change.

"You know, it might be better if you snuck around back to get Ben." Sam had already started shaking his head but Dean continued. "That way if you get caught getting out, you can protect Ben. I can always take Ruby's knife and"

"No," Sam said adamantly. "You get Ben, Cas and I will take care of the front."

Castiel leaned forward from the back seat, inserting his head between the two brothers. "Sam is right. The demons will not permanently harm him and I am better equipped to fight them. We can not risk you being killed. You are the . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, the Michael sword." Dean muttered again, rolling his eyes. "Why do I feel dirty every time I say that?"

Sam snorted but didn't comment. The snark was a welcomed distraction. His snort turned into a chuckle when he turned and caught the confused look on Castiel's face.

Quietly, the three men climbed out of the car and ran towards the building. Standing at the corner, Dean reached out grasping Sam's shoulder. "Sam . . ."

Sam looked at his older brother and saw a myriad of emotions, none which would ever be vocalized. He cleared his throat and briefly placed his hand over Dean's. "Yeah, I know."

Dean nodded once and disappeared around back.

* * *

Dean quietly picked the lock on the back door. He could hear the sounds of the battle raging in the front of the building and it took everything he had not to rush to Sam and Cas' aid. He shook his head and refocused. He had to find Ben.

According to Cas, Ben was being kept in the basement of the building. Willing the stairs not to squeak under his heavy boots, Dean made his way down with a flask of holy water in one hand and Cas' knife in the other. Cas had assured him that it would kill any angel or demon he would encounter. Dean hoped so.

It was absurdly easy to find the room Ben was being held. There were only two demons posted on the door. It had to be a trap but Dean didn't see any other way. Dean slid into the hall, flinging the holy water at the two demons. He dispatched them easy as they both went down hissing.

Checking the lock on the door, Dean pulled out his pick again when he heard a small voice from inside the room.

"Now? He's here now?" He heard Ben ask. "Is he okay? Do you need to take me over now?"

"No!" Dean roared, working the pick as quickly as he could and tearing the door open. Light fell across the room and over the small, grimy boy who held up is arm to shield his eyes. The tears Dean held back for so long were suddenly free but Dean never noticed as he swooped the boy up in his arms, hugging him fiercely. Taking a look around the room and finding no evidence of any other beings - angels and demons, Dean sat Ben back down and ran his hands over the child looking for injuries.

Dean grimaced as he took in Ben's black eye and skinned arm. "Are you okay? Are you . . . You?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. - just banged up a little."

Dean smiled down at the boy - his brave boy. "Okay, I'm going to get you out of here." Dean moved back towards the door when a large shadow fell across it.

* * *

Sam and Castiel hacked their way through the demons. It was at times like this that Sam missed the strength his addiction to demon blood had given him. As Sam slashed Ruby's knife through the throat of another demon, he faltered, looking hungrily at the blood that had sprayed across his hand.

"Sam!" Castiel yelled as he struggled with two of the larger possessed men. Sam snapped out of the trance he had been in and wiped his hand on his jeans, disgusted at himself. Swinging the knife downward, Sam killed the demon holding Castiel's arms allowing him to twist and slam his hand on the forehead of the other demon, ridding the host of it's possessor.

Finally, the numbers of demons seemed to dwindle. Panting heavily, Sam looked for Castiel who was gently lowering the body of yet another victim to the floor. Castiel had raised his eyes to meet Sam's when Sam was suddenly torn off his feet, slamming heavily against the wall. Sam slid to the floor, his breath momentarily knocked from him. When he was able to draw breath he looked up to see a large man, Asian in origin, with red eyes holding Cas by the throat against the opposite wall.

"Apollyon," Castiel hissed, struggling against the muscled arm that held him.

"Castiel," the man purred as he lifted the angel higher. "I want to thank you. My master will be sure to reward me when he finds that I have finally dispatched the guardian of the Michael-sword." The man hefted a large ornate knife in the air and Sam saw Castiel's eyes widen with recognition and panic.

Sam searched the room for Ruby's knife but it a good twenty feet from him, behind the demon holding Cas. So Sam did the only thing he could think of - scrambling across the floor, he dipped his hand in the blood of the last demon he had killed and brought it to his mouth.

The rush was immediate and almost made Sam swoon with pleasure. The power rose and burned in Sam even as he launched himself at the demon. Even with the added power, Sam was no match for the demon physically. Luckily he only had to keep the demon from plunging the knife into Castiel long enough to pull the demon out of his vessel.

The demon fought to stay anchored but in the end was no match for Sam. As the black smoke left the man's mouth, Castiel slowly slid the floor. Immediately climbing to his feet, Castiel looked down at Sam, who had fallen to his knees, exhausted from the effort. Sam looked back up at the angel, relief and shame running across his face.

Although Castiel's face never showed it - and he would never admit it - he felt the same guilt race through him. Sam saved his life by doing something he had sworn to Dean he would never do again. It was Castiel's fault Sam had broken his word. Unsure what to say, he simply held his hand out to help Sam up.

Sam looked up at the angel. Before he lifted his hand to take the one offered, Sam wiped his mouth with the back of his arm and said the only thing he could think of - the most important thing. "Please don't tell Dean."

Castiel felt the foreign emotions again. Unconsciously pulling his mouth into a tight line, he looked down at Sam and swore, "I won't."

Sam nodded satisfied and allowed the angel to pull him to his feet.


	7. Chapter 7

So here we are at the climax - hope it was all worth it. Two more chapters after this one. Please review. I love to hear what you think of the surprise twist - or what I hope is a surprise twist . . .

Chapter 7

"Well, well, isn't he a chip off the old block," Zachariah smiled in his smarmy way as he looked behind Dean Winchester at the boy.

"You stay away from him or I swear I'll . .. "

"You'll what, exactly?" Zachariah asked condescendingly. "Stick me with your pen knife? I think not." The knife Dean had been holding was ripped from his grasp, flying across the room to land in the wall behind the angel.

Dean began to move backwards, always keeping himself between Ben and the Angel. "How did you find us anyway?"

"You didn't think something of this magnitude could happen and we wouldn't hear about it, do you? Another Winchester? I believe that is what you would call an 'ace in the hole'." Zachariah stepped over the corpses of the two demons with disgust and entered the room, hands loosely gripped behind his back.

Dean clenched his teeth together, biting back the sarcastic comment. He had to bide his time for Cas and Sam to find him.

"He's a fine looking boy, Dean. Young and strong. It's really amazing how quickly you humans can form a bond with your younglings . . . You know, when your not abusing them or neglecting them or whatever."

Dean couldn't ignore the slight. "Yeah, because the angels I met have been the embodiment of love and support . . ."

Zachariah's eyes flashed and he stalked across the room to Dean. "The time for coddling the human race is over. You are nothing but spoiled children, running amok, destroying everything in your path because your father is not home. Well, no more. It is time for it to come to an end and you . . ." Zachariah moved into Dean's personal space but Dean refused to step back again. "You and your brother are going to see to it."

Dean stared deep into the angel's eyes and snarled, "I'll say it again. Never gonna happen."

Zachariah smiled - genuinely smiled as if amused and Dean felt fear knot his stomach. Stepping back, the angel actually chuckled. "Now Dean. You know there's no way around this. You will submit to your destiny . . . " Zachariah nodded towards the doorway where Sam and Castiel had just arrived. "As will your brother or your family . . ." the smile fell off the angel's face "your son will suffer the consequences."

"You son of a bitch!" Dean spat.

Zachariah ignored him as he watched Sam and Castiel stride towards him, fury written on both their faces.

"Ah,ah" Zachariah said in a chiding tone. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to the littlest Winchester would you? Like say . . .juvenile leukemia . . ."

Suddenly Ben fell to his knees, reaching out for Dean's legs to break his fall. Dean was immediately in the floor next to the boy, along with Castiel and Sam. The color drained from Ben's face and a fine sheen of sweat broke all over his body. Dean and Sam held the boy's head up off the floor as Ben whispered, "Dad?" in a frightened tiny voice.

It was the first time he had called Dean dad. At that moment, Dean knew he was lost, knew he would do anything. As he looked up at his brother he knew Sam was thinking the same thing. They were both beaten.

Fury unlike anything he had ever felt gripped Dean and before he even realized it, he had launched himself at Zachariah. However, the effort was a waste. While Zachariah looked like a soft, overweight aging man, he was an angel - and a powerful one. Dean was thrown to the side, collapsing in the floor from the force of the blow.

Both Sam and Ben flinched, calling out for 'Dean' and 'Dad' at once. Castiel stepped forward. "Zachariah, you must stop this," he said with steel in his voice.

Zachariah actually snarled, throwing Castiel in the opposite direction, out into the hallway. "You will learn your place or you will be destroyed. Your disobedience will no longer be tolerated!"

Sam gently laid Ben down, trying to ignore the whimpers of pain coming from the boy's mouth and moved to help Dean to his feet. He knew they had no choice. But if they were going to do this, they would do it together, just like they had done everything the past five years.

Zachariah turned back towards the brothers, smiling triumphantly over them. "You will do this or you will watch your son die an agonizing death. And then, I will bring him back and you will watch it again and again and again."

Pulling Dean to his feet, Sam saw something he had never seen in his brother's face before - resignation. Sam gave the smallest of nods as tears began streaming down his face.

Dean sighed, his eyes burning with tears as well. He placed his hand behind Sam's neck and pulled his little brother to him for the last time. Standing there with his forehead pressed against Sam's, he heaved a defeated sigh and opened his mouth.

Without warning a white glow filled the room, blinding all the occupants. Dean, realizing what was happening, yelled "NO!" and tried to find Ben in the glare. But it was too late. By the time Dean could see again, there stood Ben, whole and healthy, but no longer his son. A small smirk graced his features as Zachariah turned.

"You . . ." Zachariah's voice was laced with disbelief.

"Goodbye Dickhead," said an amused voice coming from Ben and suddenly the boys were alone.

Dean stumbled the last couple of feet to Ben, gripping the child hard by the arms, resisting the urge to shake him. "You get the hell out of my son or so help me God you will never possess your 'true' vessel. I will turn to Lucifer if I have to."

The smirk on Ben's face turned into a full blown grin as he chuckled with amusement.

"Dean," Castiel called breathlessly, holding onto the door frame to keep himself upright. "That is not Michael. That is Gabriel."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Wow! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I think I managed to fool most of you. One more chapter after this one. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have a candy bar on you, would you? I'm famished. No?"

Dean had released the child as soon as Castiel had made his startling announcement. For once, Dean was speechless. It didn't last long though.

"What the hell are you doing in my son?" Dean demanded.

"Saving your ass, idiot." Gabriel replied, rolling his eyes as if Dean was a dim-witted child. The words coming out of Ben's mouth were so unlike the child Dean remembered, he backed away quickly, creeped out.

"Yeah, well, get out."

"That's gratitude for you," Gabriel smirked again.

Sam stepped forward, peering at the child with a mix of horror and curiosity. "I thought you wanted the war, that you wanted us to 'play our parts'. Why save our asses now?"

"Ah Sam, you were always the smarter one of the two. Why indeed. Well, first of all, Zachariah - what a dick! Talk about needing to be taken down a few pegs. It's a shame I can't have him abducted. If anyone ever needed probing, it's that ass. . . Get it? Probing? Ass? "

"You did all this because you didn't like Zachariah?" Sam asked in disbelief.

Gabriel sighed. So much for levity. Sometimes Sam was too smart for his own good. "Let's just say I have a thing about anyone who uses children for their own nefarious reasons. . . And I'll admit . . .I have become somewhat fond of the littlest Winchester. The brains of Sam, the spunk of Dean - all rolled up into one adorable package - without the exhausting self righteousness, of course. Besides my opinion hasn't changed." Suddenly Gabriel's face became frightenly solemn. "This is still your responsibility, your destiny. You and your brother's. Dragging innocent children into it . . .is crass." Gabriel smiled again, the wrathful look gone.

Somehow, the thought that the rogue angel had taken a liking to Ben should have made Dean feel better - but it didn't. He just wanted to take his son back to his mother.

"Well, thanks or whatever but it's time for you to go. By the way, where the hell is your own vessel? And how are even able to possess Ben - I thought we Winchesters were all Michael's vessels." Dean asked pointedly.

Gabriel strode across the room and leaned against the wall nonchalantly. "My vessel is safe and sound - asleep in your back seat. Since your car was already warded, it seemed the safest place to stash him. As to your other question . . . Dean . . . You should know that an angel can possess any human as long as they are agreeable. It just has the unfortunate effect of . . .breaking down the human they possess too quickly. Like that poor guy Nick that Lucifer is in - what a mess he is . . ."

Dean took a threatening step forward. "You mean you are hurting him by being in there?"

"Don't get your panties in a twisted, daddy dearest. I would never stay long enough to hurt Benny. Like I said, I got a soft spot for the kid . . . Although you are probably right, I should be going. Like always, it's been fun boys!" Gabriel looked over at Castiel, a small genuine smile on his face before acknowledging him, "Castiel." The angel snapped his fingers, there was a flash of light and Ben's body crumpled to the floor.

Dean grabbed the boy and pulled him into his lap, running his hands though Ben's hair. "Ben, buddy can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me?"

Slowly the child opened his brown eyes and looked up at Dean. "Dad?"

Dean thought his heart would burst at that moment. His cheeks were wet but he didn't notice as he held the boy closer. "Yeah, I got you buddy, You're going to be okay."

"Did Gabe do it? Did he get the bad guy?" Ben asked, worry on his small face.

Dean picked up the child, allowing Ben to rest his head on Dean's shoulder. Looking over his son's head at both Sam and Castiel. Somehow they had made it out of this intact - no worse for the wear. "Yeah, I guess he did."


	9. Epilogue

**AN: So this is it for now guys. I truly appreciate all the reviews and encouragement. This was probably the easiest thing I have ever written other Two Heroes Walk into a Bar . . .**

**Epilogue**

Dean watched as his son tried to play fetch with Bobby's old hound, smiling when the dog didn't cooperate. Currently, Ben was explaining the rules of the game to the lump of fur, who simply rolled over, begging to have its belly rubbed.

Bobby rolled out onto the porch, still amazed that he had lived to see another generation of Winchesters - something he never thought would happen. Clearing his throat, he gruffly said, "I know you don't want to hear it but that boy needs to be trained to protect himself."

Dean's smile disappeared and he rubbed his hands over his face wearily. "I know," Dean acknowledged, "but . . .just . . . Not yet. Okay?"

Bobby's face softened as he took in Dean's expression - one he had seen on John Winchester's face more than once. "Whatever you say. Just don't wait too long."

Bobby passed Lisa on his way back in.

"So . . ." Lisa said awkwardly.

"So . . ." Dean answered.

They both began speaking at once but stopped, smiling at each other in amusement. Dean said, "You first."

Lisa sighed and looked out at Ben, now rolling on the front lawn with the dog. "We're all packed. We should be able to make it by dark if we leave right after lunch. You sure your friend Tamara won't mind us using her cabin?"

Even if Tamera wasn't particularly fond of Dean, he knew she understood his need to protect his son. "Yeah," he answered Lisa. "It's fine with her . . . And more importantly, the both of you will be safe there."

Sam came out the front door with both duffels in his hand. Realizing he had interrupted something, he muttered an apology before surprising Lisa by pulling her into a rough hug and whispering "Take care," in her ear. Bounding down the stairs, he threw the bags into the trunk of the Impala and walked out to where Ben was playing.

Dean took a deep breath. It was now or never. Turning to look at Lisa, he quietly said "Look Lisa. Sam and I have to finish some stuff. I don't really know how it's going to turn out but . . .if it turns out . . .okay, I'd like to have the chance to get to know him."

Lisa started to speak but Dean cut her off.

"I don't know what kind of father I would be - but I would at least like to be his friend. Maybe take him to a ballgame or . . .I don't know, something. I just want you to know . . ."

Dean's next words were cut off as Lisa gently pulled his head down in a very soft kiss. Dean's eyes closed as he pulled her to him, deepening the kiss for a minute before breaking off.

Looking down into her brown eyes, he frowned, "So that's a yes, right?"

"Yes, that's a yes." Lisa said laughing.

Dean smiled again hugging her close before letting her go. Jumping down the stairs, Dean walked over and knelt in front of his son.

"So you and mom, huh?" the boy asked knowingly.

"Looks like," Dean replied amused.

"Sweet!" the boy exclaimed. Dean chuckled before sobering.

"Okay so,"

Ben rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. Do what Uncle Bobby says and take care of mom and be careful . . ."

"And?" Dean asked expectantly.

"Under no circumstances allow any angel or demon to possess me, no matter what they say or promise." Ben recited as if he had been drilled.

Dean grinned as he pulled his son to him. "Good man," he said approvingly in Ben's hair hugging him hard.

As Dean got up, Ben caught his hand. Looking up at his father, who he had barely gotten to know, the child asked, "You're coming back, right?"

Dean's heart clenched as he looked at the little boy who had become the center of his life in a matter of days. Cupping Ben's head, he replied, "You bet," trying to put as much confidence in the answer as he could.

Turning away before he embarrassed himself, Dean slid into the Impala and slammed the door. He put the keys in the ignition but hesitated as he looked in the rearview mirror at Lisa and Ben, now standing next to each other watching him leave. Dean swallowed hard.

"You okay, man?" Sam asked gently.

Dean cleared his throat and threw Sam a scathing look.

"You want a hug?" Sam teased

"Shut up," Dean growled back as the car roared to life. Moving down the driveway, Dean glanced one more time in the mirror.

Lisa and Ben were still there. And Damn It! Was that . . .Gabriel? Dean slowed to get a better look. Yep, the son of a bitch was sitting on the roof of the house eating a giant cotton candy. Jauntily he waved at Dean, knowing he had been sighted. Dean huffed a chuckle, shaking his head before turning onto the highway.


End file.
